


Ohana Means Family

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Gen, HOORAY, S14 Spoilers, Sam is Jack's Dad, for once this isn't darkfic, still angsty though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Sam will not abandon his son.





	Ohana Means Family

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title and end quotes from Lilo and Stitch.

"Don't go in alone, Sam, " Cas warns, worry evident.

"I know." Sam answers.

It's not a promise.

Because, problem is, he's dealt with Michael and Lucifer for far too long. The Cage stretches back so far, he can still speak Enochian easy as breathing- and he just lost Jack one time too many, just got Jack back after a few days, and Jack had been yelling Sam's name, because he knows Sam won't leave him, because Sam loves him, Sam looks after him, and Sam always has and always will.

No, Sam knows this isn't a good plan. In fact, he knows how fruitless it probably is.

But he can't leave Jack with an enemy that's been his too long, an enemy too close to stealing both Jack and Dean away-

So Sam doesn't listen to a word of it.

He's getting his son back.

And no power is the world is going to stop him.

Sam's already lost Jack once, he's already been too useless, already done too little for someone who has his whole life to live-

And you don't fight Heaven and Hell and everything else for years just to let it all go.

Death and torture are small prices to pay if it means Jack isn't facing Michael alone.

Sam's died over and over to be resurrected again.

And Jack won't die or watch the world burn on his watch.

Not when he can do something about it.

And truth is, he knows it isn't a suicide mission.

If Michael wanted Jack and him dead...

Well...

They would be dead already.

Sam tells Cas to hurry.

Because he isn't waiting.

You don't abandon your family.

You don't abandon your child.

And Sam is going to save Jack, no matter the price, in all the ways he has always deserved to be saved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AND FAMILY MEANS NOBODY GETS LEFT BEHIND!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> anyway expect fluff with cereal at some point eventually when I can get my brain together


End file.
